This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Scaling up via routine parallelization in an HPC environment is warranted for developing, testing, and implementing advanced statistical analysis methods of functional neuroimaging data, to enable biomedical investigations that span mental disease areas, involve multimodal/multivariate analyses, and examine neural connectivity patterns of brain circuits in health and disease.